The invention relates to a hydraulically operated apparatus for shearing or splitting masonry materials, such as stone, bricks and precast masonry blocks for landscaping and building construction purposes.
Use of decorative and structural stones, blocks and bricks for building construction and landscaping is well known. These materials have been extensively used as structural and decorative components of public, commercial, industrial and residential construction. Generally the sizing of such masonry material is provided by the quarry operator or the block manufacturer. However, on sight cutting or splitting of the masonry material is required to resize the material for structural or decorative construction purposes. Abrasive saws are used in situations where a smooth surface is required; however, a split cut face is preferable in situations where a rough brick, stone or block face surface is needed because such sheering is faster, cleaner and provides a decorative irregular surface. Such sheering is generally accomplished through the use of hydraulically operated apparatus, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,577.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a hydraulic masonry splitting apparatus which is faster and more efficient in operation.